Just a Dance
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Maggie asks Jasper to be her date for the Military Ball. Multi-Chapter. Jaggie -HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

* * *

This is probably going to be a three shot or something.

* * *

**Maggie's POV

* * *

**

"Jasper, I have a favor to ask," I said walking next to where he was seated at lunch. Brace your self Maggie, it's for the greater good.

"Hmm," He said his mouth full of salad.

I waited until he was finished chewing to ask him the fateful question, "Will you be my date?"

"What!" He said..er...yelled mouth hanging open.

"Well my dad has to go to this fancy Ball/Dance/Party, and this year I have to go again. Last year I spent the entire time avoiding flirty airmen. Plus you could meet some very high up people. Please Jasper just do this for me, I'll owe you," I said twirling a bit or my hair as I sat down next to him.

"Why me?" He asked. Well I hadn't really thought about that.

"I don't know you were the only person I considered, but now that I've thought about it...Henry would be embarrassing with his incompetence of educate, and I don't trust anyone else enough to ask them to come." I asked I hoped he wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" he asked. ARGH! The world is against me!

"Well VERY VERY high up officials will be there, and after the Whitney thing I find my self wondering who I can trust," I said.

"Well I suppose that make sense," He said taking another bite of his salad.

"So will you do this for me?" I asked hoping I didn't sound to pathetic.

"Yes," He sighed pushing away his salad.

SCORE! "Well it's going to be really fancy so you should wear a suit, and if it helps I think I'm wearing light green," I said covertly checking my phone for texts.

"When is this ball/dance/thingy?" He asked.

"Well its kinda tonight," I said taking a sudden interest in the ceiling.

"What! Why didn't you ask sooner?" he asked he didn't sound angry, which was good.

I let out a sigh, "I forgot."

He looked at me incredulously, for a moment I thought he might change his mind. He didn't really say anything, just sat there. I sighed and checked my phone to see what time it was. We only have two minutes left of lunch.

"It's all good. What time is it? Should I pick you up?" He asked quickly before we had to go to class.

"Well it go's from 19 hundred til 0 hundred, you have to be at my house by 18: 30." I said running my hands through my hair. He didn't need to know that Daddy and I were getting picked up in a presidential limo...

"Military time, really Mags?" He asked looking at me weird.

I shrugged, "It rubs off on you."

The bell rang for class, beginning the long wait until tonight.

* * *

REVIEW!

Working on my other multi-chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

* * *

I took a break from fanfiction for the week end, I needed to rest. Well, as you may or may not know I pushed really hard to get this category and every time I see a new story get posted here it makes me so happy. Like my baby's getting popular. Which is weird because, I'm only 14. Hey guess what! My birthday's August 24, so I'll soon be 15. Sorry I'm rambling but its kinda late, and well let's just get writing.

* * *

**Maggie's POV

* * *

**

School passed by excruciating slow. Class after class I sat watching the clock. It was one of the rare days where I couldn't even think about concentrating. When the final bell rang, releasing me for the day, I was out of my seat so faster than light.

I sat down on my bed and thought out what I would be wearing to the ball. Isabelle, my Maid/Nanny/Best friend, had bought my dress, so I didn't know much about it besides the color, green, but I have complete trust in Isabelle's fashion sense.

"Isa!" I yelled into the big empty house.

Isabelle's head popped into the door way, "Yes Chiquita?"

I smiled her pet name for me, "Can you start getting me ready?"

Normally I wouldn't ask Isa to do anything like this, but tonight was special.

"Si," she said vanishing to get my dress.

I lay back and thought about Jasper, my Jasper. We had known each other since like first grade. He always seemed to be the person I turned to for help. Like the time I got locked out of my house when I was 12. He had helped me climb up the tree outside my widow. When we got to the window, Jasper ended up breaking the window and we both got caught. I was grounded for months, and so was Jasper. I stared at said tree outside my window. Leaves fluttering and shaking in the wind, almost as if it was laughing.

What if after tonight, Jasper and I couldn't be friends. What if he hated me, or worse, what if he liked me?

"Chiquita! I has your dress!" Isa said floating into the room, she loved spoiling me. I smiled at her and turned my attention to the dress in her hand. Well, dress is kind of an understatement, it really was more of a ball gown. It was pale green, and it floated down to the floor in layers. It had short, off the shoulder sleeves. The bodice and sleeves were outlined in pearls. How much money it must have cost was beyond my ability to comprehend.

"It's beautiful!" I gushed.

"Si Chiquita, but you need to take a shower first!" she said laying the dress out on my bed.

"Why! I took one this morning!" I said crossing my arms and pretending to pout.

"The first time you wear a dress, you should be freshly clean. Plus a shower will calm your nerves," Isa reported in her motherly voice.

"Fine."

* * *

I stepped into my slip and exited the bathroom door. Isa was right I was feeling calmer.

Stepping into my dress I called Isa, "Can you help me zip this up?"

She nodded, and zipped up my dress. She was humming a light happy tune, one that made me think off summer and watermelons. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my white choker, the one with the jade pendant. Carefully I applied my light eyeliner, then mascara. For me it's a lot of make up, but tonight was special. I hope... Isa stood behind me and started working my hair up into an elegant knot on the top of my hair.

I looked at the clock, it was time.

* * *

REVIEW!

I've been re-reading Leven Thumps. LOL. This is early morning randomness filler chapter.

Working on my other multi-chapter too.

I have a twitter! Go to twitter and search for Razzledazzy

So if no updates appear, look there! It's just for fanfiction, so follow away.

I went to summer camp, which is why this is sooooooooooo late.


End file.
